


with just a little patience

by ryvrr



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always did like it when Steve begged for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with just a little patience

**Author's Note:**

> My first true soiree into just Stucky. Of course it's going to be absolute sin. Who ever doubted it? I am a beacon of sin, after all. Any mistakes are my own, because I was too impatient to wait for my beta to get online! My bad. Please find me at my [fanfiction tumblr](http://mynxwrites.tumblr.com)! You're always free to send me prompts, chat with me about ships, etc.

“ _Please_.”

Apparently Steve is not above begging. It’s a delicious word— _please_. Bucky likes it every which way Steve utters it when he’s like this. He’s all spread out on their bed, sweat damp skin glistening and eyes a little wild. His pupils are blown so wide that their actual color can hardly be seen because of it.

Bucky thinks about it. Taps a finger against his lower lip. Seems to consider whether or not he should grant Steve’s request. “Nope,” he replies, makes sure to pop the p on the end just to be annoying. “I don’t think I’m ready to let you yet, darlin’.”

Steve makes a desperate noise. His hips arch up off the bed for a moment before they fall back down. The fingers of his right hand are wrapped tight around the base of his hard dick. Bucky won’t let him cum. He’s been begging for at least ten minutes now, nearly desperate and out of his own head with it, but Bucky still refuses.

He _likes it_. Probably too much, truth be told. Bucky loves it whenever Steve gets like this, has to ask permission, has to look at Bucky and mumble _please_ over and over. There’s hope there, but also a dark, warm glint that hints that Steve enjoys this too. Steve likes being denied, being told he can’t, being ordered not to cum. It’s another little part of their game.

“Bucky,” he breathes. “Buck,” he says instead, as if he had changed his mind, thought that maybe that shorter nickname of a nickname will help matters. “Buck, _please_ , oh god, I don’t think—I can’t, I can’t hold on—”

“Sure you can,” Bucky replies. His grin is sharp on his face. His eyes glint as he leers at his lover. “You’re such a good boy for me. I know you won’t cum without my permission, sweetheart. You wouldn’t do that to me. You’re so _perfect_ , my darling baby boy. Aren’t you? Aren’t you so sweet and good to me?”

Steve makes a choked whimper but he nods his head, rapidly. “Yes,” he wheezes. God, Bucky can hear the desperation in his voice, the undercurrent of heady desire. He’s so _close_. The only thing holding him off is that hand around the base of his penis and Bucky’s words, the desire to be just what Bucky wants him to be: a good boy. “Yes, I’m good, I’ll be good, yes—”

“Roll over,” Bucky orders. Steve does so with only a little moan of relief. He knows what’s coming, though he doesn’t know Bucky’s gonna drag it out, make it last. His own dick is pleading with him to take Steve apart and cum, to shoot off into Steve’s body and watch it as it oozes out after. A little shiver dances up Bucky’s spine at the mental image, but— _ah_ , no, not just yet. He’s going to at least make this last a _little_ longer.

He takes his time. Reaches lazily for the lube and lets it dribble over his flesh fingers, watches as it glistens and shines in the dim light, as it slicks over his skin. He rubs his fingers together to warm it up, doesn’t want it to be too cold. Steve wouldn’t like that, now would he? As if he can sense Bucky’s thought, Steve whimpers again and arches his back, pushes his butt a little higher into the air. It’s like he’s trying to _tempt_ Bucky.

Bucky doesn’t pause. He slaps his hand hard against Steve’s ass, watches as the meat of it jiggles a little from the action. Steve actually chokes on his breath and then sputters for air, scrabbles both hands to clutch the pillow. “Stop that,” Bucky tells him, voice sharp with the command. He watches as Steve shivers full body from it. “I didn’t tell you that you could do that, did I?”

“No,” Steve breathes. His fingers are still clutching the pillow tight enough that they turn whiter. “No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Buck—”

“No,” Bucky says and cuts him off. Steve closes his mouth immediately. “I don’t think you get to use my name, not after being bad like that.” Steve moans, a pitiful and choked off sound. He knows what’s coming before Bucky even starts to say it. “What do you call me when you’ve been bad?”

“Sir,” Steve gasps. “Sir, please, I’m sorry, sir, _please_ —”

“Hush,” Bucky says. Steve snaps his mouth closed and waits. He’ll have to be patient. Bucky isn’t ready for this to end yet. “Stay quiet for a bit and let me look at you, let me work. You’ve got to have patience, sweetheart. _Patience_.”

Steve whimpers. Bucky reaches out and grips either side of Steve’s ass, pulls his cheeks apart and just studies his hole. It flutters as if Steve can _feel_ Bucky’s gaze, as if it was an actual weight upon him. He makes another desperate noise, but doesn’t stir otherwise, stays still. He wants to be good, he _does_ , and Bucky knows that. Steve wants to be praised and complimented, showered in affection and sweet words. Bucky will give him that, he will, but first Steve has to earn it or else it won’t be as big of a payoff in the end.

Bucky releases one cheek so he can use the lubed up fingers to ghost around Steve’s opening. One finger slides in, just a little, and Steve makes an airy sigh because of it. He probably likes the feeling, likes knowing he’ll be full soon. Actually, there’s no _probably_ about it. Bucky knows it’s exactly that. “Like that?” Bucky asks. Steve nods quickly. “Mmm,” Bucky murmurs and pushes his finger in further, all the way up to the knuckle. “I know how much you like to be filled.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Steve breathes aloud as Bucky pushes in a second finger. Doesn’t want to keep him waiting _too_ long. Bucky already feels a little close to the edge of madness himself, and he hasn’t done much yet. Steve must be feeling like he might _really_ lose it. Bucky wonders what he’ll have to do if Steve comes without permission. What sort of punishment would he have to deliver? Spankings, probably. Those are the most delicious ones to dole out whenever Steve doesn’t obey his orders. Steve also gets lost in them when they’re doled out, makes the best blissed out faces once they’re done.

But no, not tonight. Bucky doesn’t want to have to hand out punishment tonight. He wants to push himself into Steve—nice and slow, to savor the stretch around him, so Steve can enjoy the burn as he’s filled—and then fuck him until he comes on command. Bucky won’t even wrap a hand around his dick. He’ll just thrust in and out, shallowly, until he says those magic words and Steve loses it all over their sheets and himself.

“You’re so good,” Bucky praises. “Much better than earlier. Oh, sweetheart, look at you take me. You just open right up, don’t you? Want it so bad. God, I love you.” Steve makes a pleased noise and then arches his back, without meaning to, and stutters out a desperate moan. Bucky had crooked his two fingers and rubbed _just_ right against his prostate. Bucky appreciates the angle of his spine as he pulls back and thrusts against it again, just to watch Steve scrabble helplessly against the sheets. “You’re so _responsive_. God, I could just watch you get fucked on my fingers all day, I could. It’s such a gift to me. I just want to fill you up—that’s what we should do, isn’t it? I’ll get one of your toys and stuff your hole, and then you can suck me off.”

Steve slams one of his hands down hard against the headboard. Thankfully it doesn’t break. He must not be using his full strength. Good, Bucky would hate to have to chastise him for breaking their headboard. It’d be the third damn one this year. Though Bucky definitely hit a spark in Steve with that last comment. “Tomorrow, maybe,” Bucky promises. Not tonight. Bucky was intent on fucking Steve himself tonight. “I’ll put a cock ring on you, fill you up with a buzzing vibrator, then go about my day while you stay tied to the bed. How about that? You can’t cum, you can just sit here and _take it_ , take it until I say you’re ready to cum. Mmm, you’ll make a real nice sight after that, huh? I bet you would. Oh God, I want that so bad—tomorrow, though. I meant it. Tomorrow. Tonight—”

Steve makes a noise when Bucky pulls his fingers from within him. He doesn’t leave him hanging too long on his own though. He uses just enough time to slip some more lube on his hand, wrap it around his own cock and pump. He makes sure it’s coated before he angles himself, straddles Steve’s thighs and nudge the tip of his dick against Steve’s hole. “Tonight, we’re doing _this_ ,” and then pushes himself in.

He goes slow—slow so Steve can savor it, so _Bucky_ can appreciate it—and doesn’t bottom out for at least a solid minute. He goes centimeter by centimeter, makes sure that Steve can feel each part of his dick as it sinks into him. “Mmm,” Bucky moans. It feels so _good_ , especially after all the teasing from the last half hour. “You feel so good around me, baby. Do you like that? Like being filled?”

Steve only manages to moan incoherently. No words fall from his lips, red and gaping against the pillow. He seems out of it already. God, he’s gonna cum so pretty when Bucky tells him to. No touch to his leaking cock will be necessary. Steve is just going to shoot off on command, and Bucky knows it.

He moves slow, drapes his body over Steve’s back and enjoys the sensation of Steve’s sweat damp back against Bucky’s chest. He pulls his hips back a little, enough to just barely drag his dick out of Steve, before he thrusts back in. “ _God_ ,” Bucky breathes against the shell of Steve’s ear. “You squeeze my dick so good, sweetheart, I can’t—” He’d wanted to go _slow_. It wasn’t time to cum yet, but—

“You gonna cum, baby?” Bucky asks. He gets up a little and plants his hands on either side of Steve’s head, watches as he fucks into his lover. Steve’s fingers are loose around the pillows now, and his face is flushed a beautiful pink color. It spreads down his neck to his chest, probably goes lower but Bucky can’t see much more with Steve on his belly like this. Steve shakes his head.

“No,” he breathes. “N-not until—”

“Not until I tell you,” Bucky finishes. Steve seems to be having a hard time keeping a line of words in his head. Not that Bucky blames him right about now. He can feel his own desire coiling tight in his gut. “Oh, what a good boy you are,” Bucky mumbles as he thrusts a little harder, angles his hips just right. He hits that spot in Steve that makes him completely melt, a moan spilling from his lips as his eyes squeeze shut. “You deserve it,” Bucky tells him. “You deserve to cum, don’t you, baby?”

Steve nods quickly against the pillow, his fingers starting to tighten up in the sheets again. He knows what’s coming. He knows Bucky will give him permission soon.

“Come on,” Bucky says. He doesn’t say the exact words yet, though Steve knows. He _knows_ , they’re gonna happen soon. Very soon. “Come on, Stevie, come on, cum for me, cum for me, sweet baby, let me see your face as you do—”

Steve moans helplessly and does just that. Bucky can’t see, but he’s sure he made a mess of the sheets and his stomach. Bucky will have to clean him up before they doze a little, because otherwise the sheets will stick unpleasantly to Steve’s skin. Bucky will hear him complain about it later if he lets it happen and doesn’t try to clean them up a little.

Right _now_ , however, Bucky is intent on watching Steve’s face as he falls into the pleasure. Steve beats his hand against the bed again as it eases out of him, as the coil in his own stomach loosens and he comes down from that high. “Such a good boy,” Bucky breathes, just to watch the little shiver dance down Steve’s spine. “Oh God, you’re so good for me, you’re such a sweet darlin’, I can’t get enough of you, I could just _eat you up_ , I could, oh _God_ —”

And then Bucky is coming, his mouth agape and his eyes squeezed closed. It shoots out of him and into Steve, fills him up. Steve moans for it, arches his back and just _takes_ it, wants it, groans and shivers for it. Bucky finally collapses against Steve’s back as all the strength leaves him. He’s suddenly exhausted, ready to nap a little and cuddle up close to Steve.

“Mmm,” Steve groans. He stretches a little and Bucky grumbles because of it, because of how it almost dislodges him. “Gotta clean up, Buck.”

“I know,” Bucky complains. “Just gimme… one minute. Just one, Rogers.”

Steve sighs, but it’s not an unhappy one. It sounds blissed out and pleased, ready to drift off into an easy slumber himself. “Alright,” Steve agrees. “ _One_ minute.”

“So demanding,” Bucky says, but doesn’t mind at all. Not in the slightest. He kisses Steve shoulder and enjoys the afterglow.


End file.
